ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Saiyan Saga
= The Arrival of Raditz = The scene in which Raditz arrives on Earth. The narrator explains "Goku, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu enlisted in the world's military and in the police force. Typically, each is earning well in his career as a soldier and as a policemen and has consistently been offered the rank of a captain for the former and of an officer for the latter. But, knowing he could not cope with the responsibility, all shunned their rise in the military and are happy with being a low-level soldier in the army and a low-level policemen as well. Goku, Krilin, Tien and Chiatozu are dressed in military and police uniforms as they line up with their colleagues in several scenes. At lunch, Goku is the center of attention among himself and his fellow employees. The narrator states'' "Goku is very popular, seeing that he fought the Red Ribbon Army all by himself and was famed for defeating King Piccolo. Being a member of the military, Goku is on speaking terms with his friend King Furry. The wages he has earned over five years of service in the military and in the police he spends to support his family which includes him, Chichi, and their son Gohan. Gohan attends school nearby Mount Paozu." The scene with Goku and Chichi begins. (from this point onward.}) = ''Goku's Unusual Journey = (until Nappa and Vegeta take off for Earth.}) Chichi, Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi arrived at the site of Goku's defeat. Chichi ran to her husband's side. Chichi said "Goku, no." "Gohan's okay, Chichi. And so are you. I'm so glad you two are safe." "We'll never be okay without you. Oh no, Goku." Goku died. Chichi wept and mourned her dead husband. Her grief was unbearable and devastating. She collapsed on his corpse, crying uncontrollably with sorrow. Krillin and Bulma consoled Chichi. Roshi said "We need to gather up the Dragon Balls. Then, we'll be able to wish Goku back to life." He turned to Piccolo. "Piccolo, I guess we'll be seeing you." (until Piccolo says that he is going to train Gohan alone.}) Chichi persisted "You'll have to ask me first. I'm his mother." Piccolo responded "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you." He took Gohan from Roshi's arms. Chichi persisted "Give me back my baby! Please! Just let him go. He's just a boy." Piccolo responded "I will. For sure. After I've trained him to be the fighter you've stopped him from being." With that, he vanished into thin air. Chichi fainted. Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi rushed to Chichi's side. "Chichi!" cried Bulma. "Oh no!" said Krillin. In Other World, high above the living world, Goku was being introduced to King Yemma by Kami. (the episode from this point onward.}) = Gohan's Metamorphosis = At the Kame House, Bulma fixed Raditz's scouter. After she checks Roshi and Krillin's power levels, Bulma checks Chichi's. "100." "What about me?" asked Turtle. Bulma checked Turtle's power level. "0.001." (until Yajirobe leaves, except that Chichi is present at the Kame House.}) Later, Chichi, Krillin, Bulma, and Roshi knelt before King Furry in his Royal Palace. The King said "Chichi, what a pleasure to see you. And your friends. What brings you here on this fine morning?" She replied, "Your Majesty, do you remember how all the people King Piccolo killed so many years ago came back to life." "Yes, I do." Bulma said "We were involved in that." "Why am I not surprised? Goku's wife and friends helping to heal the hurts of the world by King Piccolo. Thank you all for what you have done." Krillin said "Well. The thing is, Sir. Goku's dead. And we can revive him, but not until a year." "Oh dear. I am terribly sorry to hear that." Chichi said "We came to you, Sir, because Goku's officers in the police and in the military need to know why Goku won't be coming to work for a year. You know they won't believe us. So, that's why we came and told you." "Yes. Yes, my dear. That's fine. No problem. I'll inform Goku's officers that he'll be returning to work in a year." Chichi and her friends began to smile. "Thank you, Your Highness," she said. "Thank you! Thank you!" said Krillin. The King smiled back kindly. "And there's one more thing," said Roshi. (until Piccolo says that training Gohan is a lost cause.}) Krillin and his friends were still speaking with the King in his throne room. The King said "Yes. I know that you, Goku, and soldiers Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are the most powerful warriors in the military. You've been offered higher ranks, but you've all rejected these occupations." Krillin said "That's why Tien, Chiaotzu, and I can't come to work for a year. We have to train to fight the Saiyans. Otherwise, we won't be strong enough to beat them when they arrive." The King said "I see. Yes. I will definitely inform your generals and your officers that you and your friends are going to train to fight these invaders." Chichi and her friends smiled at this news. "Thank you, Sir," she said. He smiled back kindly. "Don't mention it, my dear. I want my people to be safe just as much as you do." The scene switched to the night where Gohan sees the full moon for the first time. (the episode from this point onward.}) = Goku vs. Vegeta...A Saiyan Duel = During the episode, Roshi never refers to Vegeta by his name and instead says "the Saiyan". = Mercy = During the episode, Chichi is desperate for news as to whether or not Goku and Gohan were still alive and begins to threaten Korin as Roshi tells them to stop. Category:Page added by Justiceforall17 Category:Page created by Justiceforall17